


Soulmates

by t3ntacl3_th3rapy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Songfic, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3ntacl3_th3rapy/pseuds/t3ntacl3_th3rapy
Summary: Karkat develops a love-song obsession.Dave wants to surprise Karkat with a cheesy scene straight out of a romance novel.~~~A short little Davekat fic I wrote for a friend! :)It's technically a songfic and the thought gives me hives.





	Soulmates

~

Karkat Vantas had always loved romance. 

He had always loved the intense detestment of kismesitude, the tender fondness of moirallegiance, the peacemaking of auspisticism. Still, he had a soft-spot in his heart for matrespit ship. 

He had always deeply enjoyed the small precious moments he saw in his romance films, holding each other’s hands, stroking each other’s hair, dancing together, alone but lost in each other’s company. He loved the sweetness of it, the innocence of it, and he craved it with his very soul.

It was no surprise to anyone when he fell in love with romantic music, and it was certainly no surprise at all when he fell in love with Dave Strider.

When Dave had opened his eyes to the new genre of music, he thought it was absolutely brilliant and was hooked instantly. In spite of his reluctance to tell him, he had a feeling Dave could tell. 

Often, Karkat would spend late nights in bed alone, tears streaming down his face as he whispered the words, clutching his pillow tight against his heaving chest. His own voice was far too rough and raspy for his liking, but all his embarrassment washed away as he got lost in the beat. 

His new favorite artist was a singer named Ed Sheeran, a human with peculiar orange hair and blue eyes not unlike his Heir friend. He thought his voice was gorgeous and he loved the story he painted with the lyrics, and the emotion with which he sang with was none he had ever seen before.

It made his heart flutter and a sickeningly warm feeling to spread across his stomach.

He had known Dave knew of his newfound obsession (of course he had, Dave was the one who helped him download them all, he had 46 and counting), but he hadn’t known how much he actually cared. 

So when Karkat found himself in their bedroom, lights dimmed all the way down low, scented candles filling the spaces where their dirty laundry and food wrappers were strewn across the floor, he found himself absolutely speechless. 

Dave stood in front of him, hands stuffed into the pockets of his crisp burgundy suit, blonde hair styled and parted to the side, grinning from ear to ear. His shades were folded neatly on their bedside dresser.

If Karkat was looking for it, he would have noticed how Dave’s hands were trembling and how his teeth were pressed so tightly together, but he remained oblivious from the shock.

He didn’t have a chance to say anything (which is good because he couldn’t trust anything but mild stuttering from coming out of his lips) as Dave pressed a button on their shitty old speaker, and one of most dearest songs in the world to him started playing. 

Dave looked at him, deep red eyes matching his own, extended out his still shaky hand, and asked in the most sincere way he possibly could:

“Karkat Vantas, may I have this dance?”

His eyes welled with tears, completely overcome with emotion. No one had ever done something as sweet for him in his entire life. 

Nodding slowly, he took Dave’s hand. 

Dave bent quite awkwardly, placing a chaste kiss onto his boyfriend’s knuckles. 

The troll felt a sharp pain in chest, heart aching at the sweet gesture. He felt quite underdressed, dressed in his pajamas of a plain white t-shirt, grey shorts, and red flip flops, while the other looked like he stepped out of a magazine cover. In spite of his ridiculous outfit, a flushed creeped down his neck at the look Dave was giving him, like he was the most gorgeous thing in the world. 

He straighten suddenly, and slid his hands around Karkat’s waist, whose own arms were clutching Dave’s neck. The different in height between them was sometimes awkward, one being a lanky human and the other a short troll, yet they always seemed to find a way to make it work. 

Finally resting in a comfortable position, they began to sway to the music. 

_We are still kids but we’re so in love,_  
Fighting against all odds  
I will not give you up this time __

__Karkat was standing there, dancing in the dark with his boyfriend, the one person he had ever truly loved._ _

__He hadn’t ever thought he would be this happy, much less meet someone loved and genuinely cared about him in the same way he did. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dave, to hold him tight and to never let go. Neither of them were very good with words but like this, with actions, is how they expressed their true feelings for each other._ _

__He had never met anyone, human or troll, quite like Dave Strider._ _

_____Darling, just hold my hand,_  
Be my girl, I’ll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes __

____Dave wasn’t sure of many things, like the meaning of life, or algebra, but he was absolutely confident in the fact that he knew he loved Karkat. Never in a million years would he thought he would fall in love, especially not a cute little tiny alien boy who looked like he wanted to claw you to pieces at any given moment, yet here he was. Dave wasn’t very good with his emotions, but Karkat was amazing, and they truly understood each other, so he spent some time and effort to make something nice for him, like a scene in one of his cheesy movies._ _ _ _

____He genuinely loved Karkat Vantas with his entire heart, even if he struggled to find the words sometimes._ _ _ _

_____Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song ____ _ _ _

______Karkat swore he had only mentioned this song to his boyfriend once, and he had no idea that he was listening or even remembered. It was touching and it meant a lot to him, and knowing that Dave knew that made his breathing falter. He tightened his grip on boyfriend’s neck, causing the other to wince. Frantically muttering a quick series of apologies, he was interrupted by Dave just laughing and pulling him closer._ _ _ _ _ _

_______When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight ____ _ _ _ _ _

________His lover’s outfit may have not been the most suited for the occasion, but Dave couldn’t possibly care less. His dark, curly hair was just as messy as always, with his nubby little horns peeking out of them. With his soft gray skin, small eyes and large eyebags, and adorable pointy teeth sticking out as he grinned, Karkat had never looked more handsome._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dave had never thought he would deserve this, the title of being a hero, or having a life with someone he genuinely loved. He just had always thought it wasn’t something for him, if he even was able to attain it. He had never felt wanted or protected by anyone like this before, and it was such a refreshing and comforting feeling. His throat began to close up.  
The rest of the song played out, while the pair maintained their close embrace, still swaying to the music under the flickering candlelight. It had just felt so real, and the boys just felt so alive, standing their together in their very own bedroom, dancing amongst all the stars in the night sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They realized, in that moment, that they both had found their true soulmate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
